The Twins of Gilligan's Island
by Flour-Child1920
Summary: Eva and her newly formed friend, Lydia reach Gilligan's Island. Hoping of course to escape the world of men after so many failed dates. Lydia isn't bad looking, but she's just a bit to clumsy. Eva on the other hand is intelligent, but so plain. Maybe this is a job for Mary Ann and Ginger... (Based on the episode "All About Eva")
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a requested fanfic. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Oh Eva, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lydia was a girl with dirty blonde locks, a clumsy personality, but good intentions.

Eva on the other hand was taller, more wiser in character, except she was duller. It wasn't like she was unattractive, she was just plain and simple.

Together these two had tread in the land of dating, only to turn up empty handed. It was one night after another unsuccessful date, these two came across each other, bonding over a familiar predicament of no men. Eva, being so much more thought driven, suggested that they take a getaway trip. Lydia was surely on board, even offering financial help.

"Lydia this is for the best. If we can't get noticed, perhaps we should just escape." Eva started the boat motor.

Lydia took one last look at Hawaii, and gave no more thought to what was left behind them.

Travel at least one hundred miles out to sea, and you might just find a tiny island. There is no name for this island, since after all, it's uncharted, but you will find seven owners.

A large man, usually seen in blue is followed by his first mate, in such contrast to the man in blue. Red sweater, smaller, and considerably clumsy.

The huts is where you'd find the millionaires, wallowing in their worthless riches. Those two though, cannot let go of their lavish lifestyle, marked with infinite lazy games of avocado golf. Along the same region was an intelligent man, dedicated to books and the sciences. Ultimately the clock worker of the island.

With all these others there remained the two most revered women. A tall, slender movie star, who showed off her fiery red hair, and undaunted poise. The younger and a bit simpler, but far from unattractive, was loved for her skills in the kitchen and her general work ethic. Nobody could resist a coconut cream pie that she made. These two girls by the name of Ginger and Mary Ann, were well known friends, although they both each held a shred of envy for each other. Mary Ann was infatuated by Ginger's talent and Ginger was greedy for skill that Mary Ann had. "Burnt fish isn't fun to eat." Ginger would often use this as an excuse to avoid helping.

"You know I could teach you, but I'd like to not trip on a stage." Mary Ann scoffed.

It was a wonder these two didn't hate each other.

"Talent isn't for everyone, honey." Ginger switched to her breathy voice.

Mary Ann immediately shot back, "I thought there'd be hope for me, after they did hire you in Hollywood."

Ginger, now taken aback, hissed, "Why you little-"

She was abruptly cut off as ruckus fired up outside. The boy in red, whose name was Gilligan, came bombarding into the clearing. His iconic hat flapped in the wind, and caused him to topple right into the man in blue, The Skipper. "There's a boat!"

He was questioned sharply, "A boat? Where?"  
"By the lagoon!' Gilligan hopped around, "It's a real nice one, but I think a monster was on it."

Baffled by the first mate's words,the skipper went to gather the professor. The girls forgot about their spar and continued to listen through the shabby window. "Finally I can go back to Hollywood!"

"And I can go to see my family!" Mary Ann swung back around to the cooking, "I'm gonna make this meal a good one."

"I think I'll actually try and help."

The lagoon was a wonderful place, beach front, waterfalls, fish, and more. Now the three men sat there staring at the very thing that could save them. A boat. The only problem? No key to start it. Gilligan stomped around trying to see if any more evidence of the monster was present. He happened to be in luck and gleefully informed the other two. "Skipper! Get a load of this!"

"What's that?"

Gilligan pointed out shoe prints, "It's gotta be a monster. There's one giant claw on the back of the foot, with a really big paw!"

The professor raised an eyebrow, "Gilligan, that's not a monster."

"It isn't?"

The skipper hastily swatted him, "Gilligan! Those are women's footprints!"

He realized what he just said, "Women? Women! I like whoever landed here already."

"We'll have to find these women soon Skipper. They most likely have the key to the boat."

"Agreed Professor." He straightened his hat, "Hey Gilligan, tell the girls and the Howells to meet us at the table."

"Aye aye, Skipper." Gilligan meant to skirt off into the woods, but instead slammed into a tree.

"No need to hurry off." The slender and plain Eva emerged with Lydia.

"Oh wow miss, why'd you have to come here?" Gilligan kept rubbing his bruised head.

Lydia in turn spoke up. "To get away from people like you!"

"What did I do?"

"Not you, just people _like_ you."

The three men exchanged confused glances. Eva sighed, "We mean away from men, but it looks like that's an impossibility."

"Don't get the wrong idea ma'am." The skipper removed his hat, "There's other women here too."

"They're probably not single like us."

The professor intruded, "Actually only one is married, the other two are single."

"Then what about you?"

"We're all single men."

Eva examined them some more, "I see…"

"Take us to meet the others!" Lydia's face seemed to brighten. "Oh, and I'm Lydia."

"My apology, I'm Eva." She stuck out her hand to the skipper.

He graciously took the shake, awkwardly smiling at her, "I'm Jonas, but you can call me The Skipper. That boy in red is Gilligan, and the man next to him is The Professor."

"Now we can be off to meet the others." The professor motioned for the rest to follow.

At this point, the three men were already hatching a plan to escape the island. Perhaps preparing for anything that could possibly happen, visitors had a tendency to pull unexpected curve balls at the poor castaways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will be updating every Friday! Expect publishing to happen in the evening hours. Enjoy!**

"Oh Ginger! I think they're coming back!" Mary Ann held her head by the shabby window.

The three men came loudly stomping through the woods, followed by the two new arrivals, sparking Ginger's attention. "Well if those two didn't have such sad looks, I'd say we'd have twins."

"Twins?" Ginger the one is blond-ish. The other is just so plain."

Ginger raised an eyebrow, "I see potential."

"Well I don't," Mary Ann covered a lid over the stew, "Now that the food is cooking, I think I'll meet these 'twins' of ours."

"Right behind you." Ginger swayed out the door after Mary Ann.

The Skipper greeted them with a bellowing "Hi girls!"

"Hi Skipper."

"Who'd you find?"

The Professor took the advantage to explain, "THis is Eva and Lydia. THey came on a boat to escape and they're able to help us."

"Have any of you seen the Howells?" Skipper asked.

Gilligan jumped, "I was supposed to help Mr. Howell with his golfing today."

"Oh Gilligan, you'd better go get them." Mary Ann hurried him off to the woods.

She left him at his own devices. Most likely to face the wrath of Mr. Howell. The rich man had a terrible temper when his routines were bothered with. Even his wife couldn't calm him.

So now poor Gilligan had to trudge his way to the shabby golf course, just to be shredded to bits by a toddler in a man's body.

The Professor and Skipper strolled off to another hut to begin planning for escape. This left Eva, Lydia, Ginger, and Mary Ann to socialize.

"So…" Ginger gestured for them all to sit, "...What brings you to this horrid paradise?"

Eva sighed having to once more explain their predicament. "We left society for one major reason."

"No men." Lydia crossed her arms.

Ginger exhaled a breathy laugh, "Oh it couldn't be that hard."

"Easy for you to say," Eva tapped her fingers on the table, "You have the looks."

Mary Ann piped in, "You can still get a date with just skill alone."

Lydia whined a bit, "I don't have any!"

This caught Mary Ann off guard. A woman that had absolutely no skill? "Well cooking can't be that bad."

"My last date was with a man, who in ten minutes, developed a headache and had to leave." Eva seemed ashamed of what she described.

Lydia leaned onto the table, "And my last boyfriend left me when we had our first home date. I burned our dinner so badly, firemen had to be called."

The girls remained quiet and baffled. Running the same advice through each of their heads, that these new arrivals could be fixed up a bit. Just as the conversation was losing momentum, the brush began violently rustling. Only to have Gilligan burst through the leaves, followed by Mr. Howell. His wife slowly dragging his clubs behind. "Thurston! Don't pull a muscle!"

"Are they the rich couple?" Lydia whispered to Mary Ann.

"Yes, but don't be startled by his actions. He's actually quite kind."

"Then why is he so cruel to Gilligan?"

Ginger shrugged, "A bad day on the range."

The fancy man kept berating the poor first mate with such harsh words. The Skipper and Professor emerged as the sound of shouting caught their attention. Immediately Skipper threw himself between the Mr. Howell and Gilligan. "Now see here Howell! I'm not going to let you yell at my little buddy!"

"Captain I will let you know, that you indeed shout very much at poor Gilligan."

"Well-" The Skipper paused to think of more to say, "-I'm his Skipper! Only I'm allowed to shout at him!"  
"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" The professor scolded, "We have guests."

Mrs. Howell had already started conversing with the new arrivals. Of course she dropped her husband's golfing clubs in the sand. All attention shifted from the cowering Gilligan to the new girls. He stood up on shaky legs to join the rest.

"You do have keys to the boat, don't you dear?" Mrs. Howell inquired after become somewhat acquainted.

Eva reached into the small handbag she brought with her, "Why yes we do, and I'd like to strike up a deal with all of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for posting so late, I was having internet trouble.**

Chapter 3

The castaways were dumbfounded. Eva and Lydia explained to them, as simple as they could, that the keys of the boat would be theirs. On one condition, they leave them alone on the island. Forever. Of course in the mind of the castaways, leaving these two would be a moral wrong. Although with the suggestion of sending help later, threw Lydia and Eva into a heated rage.

"I don't like it Skipper." The professor said.

Night had fallen on the island, Skipper and Gilligan's hut provided a safe haven for discussion.

"Well I don't like it as much as you do," The skipper sighed, "But I also want off this island, and if it means letting those two stay here, we might just have to."

"Oh now Skipper, that's inhumane!"

"Well what do you suggest we do professor?" The skipper crossly hit his fist on the table.

Gilligan, who was fiddling with the lit candle, made a surprising suggestion. "What if we try to fix them?"

"Oh come on Gilligan, that would never work."

"No no, Skipper. He might just be onto something!"

"Huh?"

The professor leaned in his chair, "If Mary Ann and Ginger are able to get these girls to a more desirable position, we might just all be rescued."

"Hey! That is a great idea! Good thinking Gilligan!"

The boy smiled, then promptly yelped as a drop of hot wax hit his hand. "Gosh that hurt."

"Stop tinkering with it then!" Skipper swiped the candle out of his hands, only to spill more on his hands. "Ye-ow!"

The professor drooped his head trying to ignore the fiasco between Gilligan and the Skipper. "Well gentlemen, I think I'll head to bed."

"Have a goodnight professor." The Skipper continued to rub his sore hand.

As the morning rose, so did Mary Ann. She soon emerged to start the routine breakfast for everyone. The professor suddenly pulled her to the side. "Oh Professor! You scared me."

He held a finger to his lips and whispered, "Mary Ann we might just have a plan to get everyone off the island."

"That's wonderful, but why are you whispering?"

"So Lydia and Eva won't hear."

"Oh…" She widened her eyes, "...go on."

"If you and Ginger can straighten out Eva and Lydia, then we'll have a really big chance of rescue."

"Professor, that's genius!"

"I won't take credit for this idea though, it was Gilligan who suggested it." He nodded in respect.

Excitedly, Mary Ann began skipping away. "That first mate is going to get one heck of a pie tonight!"

"But first please teach Lydia to cook breakfast." The professor muttered to himself.

Mary Ann hadn't opened the windows yet for the sake of Ginger, she could be cranky sometimes. Eva and Ginger had stayed up all night talking. Not really talking loudly considering Mary Ann still slept well, but you knew they were there. Mary Ann stirred the snoring Lydia, "Huh..?"

"Good morning Lydia!" She stared down at the half asleep girl. "Want to help make breakfast?"

After a big stretch, Lydia scowled, "I'll burn the food."

"Well with me around, I'm sure you won't burn anything. I can teach you a thing or two along the way."

With hesitation and suspicion, Lydia stood up and followed Mary Ann out the door. There were bowls already set out, fruit to be chopped, and a fire to be started. It was more primal than modern cooking, but it would have to do. "So Lydia, what experience do you have in the kitchen?"

"I should have a lot, I listened to my mother, but something is off in me."

"Sometimes skill grows slowly, but to speed it up means a lot of practice."

There were bowls already set out, fruit to be cut, and a fire to be started. It was rather primal to modern cooking, but it would have to do. Mary Ann grabbed a handmade knife, ready to teach and all. Thank goodness there was another knife so that it would be easier to teach Lydia. "Hey, grab that knife. This will be your first lesson."

She seemed shocked that Mary Ann suggested that she pick up such a dangerous food, but she responded with a shaky, "Alright."

All through the hour, Lydia just sliced cautiously through the fruit. First with bananas, then mangoes, then finally papayas. "What now?" She wiped her sweaty brow, mainly from nervousness.

"Lesson two! I think we'll make oatmeal. We can't use too much because we grow it ourselves and the new crop hasn't ripened yet. Anyway, could you get a pot with water?" Mary Ann began to enjoy ordering Lydia around. It meant more time for her to sew, craft, or tend to the garden. "Add a pinch of salt, then put it over the fire."

Lydia inched her way over to the flame, "Ok. Ok. I can do this."

It was a long minute or so, "See? That wasn't so bad."

"What if it burns?"

Mary Ann laughed, "If you can burn water, I'll consider that a skill."

She was joined with nervous laughter.

"Just wait for it to boil. We can relax a bit." Mary Ann leaned onto the counter. "Actually I can't, but you can."

She skirted for the storage hut and promptly came out with a big wooden bowl. "What's that?" Lydia inquired.

"It's bread dough." Mary Ann flopped it out onto a cutting board. "I have to knead this stuff."

"Can I try? I helped my mother with this much at least."

"Certainly." Mary Ann split the dough in two.

Now this was one thing Lydia was good at, the rhythm of beating dough just suddenly clicked in this supposedly untalented girl. "Hey, I think you got a knack for dough kneading!"

"You think so? Do you think I could braid it?"

"Knock yourself out."

She definitely had a knack for dough, in no time the dough was split in four strips and already being formed into one beautiful loaf. It almost shook Mary Ann to her roots, she couldn't even get a loaf to look that good, not in an artisan style anyway. There was something suddenly really unsettling about Lydia, but nothing you could really place a finger on. Well, as long as she didn't out bake Mary Ann's scrumptious pies, all would be well. For a time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took Ginger a while to crawl out of bed. Eva had kept her up way past normal hours, just mainly bickering about the way men treated her on dates. That was just exercise on Ginger's ears, all her old friends used to complain and gossip about the same thing, although they knew better than to keep her up. She muttered all the way to the mirror, except almost tripping over Eva. Seemingly satisfied with the island as she was snoring away. "Oh I'm tempted to leave you here." Ginger huffed under her breath.

"Hey." A voice made her goodness it was just Mary Ann, "The professor wanted me to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

She spoke in a low whisper, knowing Eva was sleeping right below, "He said us two can 'fix' Eva and Lydia, so that everyone is rescued."

"Oh perfect…" Ginger just about had enough of these ploys, but at least this wasn't as bad as Gilligan getting married to a native.

Breakfast brought no relief to the nagging from Eva, sure she was an intelligent woman and all, but she just wouldn't leave one subject. "I can't believe what he did, just up and left and made me pay the bill!"

A migraine was sure to set in.

"Oh Eva, don't you have any stories from your college years?" Mrs. Howell was a blessing at that moment.

"Or perhaps what you studied." The professor nodded.

Eva promptly answered, "I was first thinking about chemistry, but I like the idea of marine biology."

The professor realizing that Ginger's sanity was on the line at this point, continued to chat with Eva through the morning. Until it came time to work and Ginger seemed well enough to handle Eva again.

"Alright Eva," she swung her hips around to face Eva, "Guys don't want bland, they want spunk. So I think I'll get Mrs. Howell over here and maybe we can discuss how to deal with bland."

"Ginger, that's not necessary. I just want to be left on this island."

"If you really did, you would have forgotten about boys already."

Eva couldn't resist the urge. She really, truly felt like there was something to fix in herself. That was a deep pit in her, and now it was growing more than ever before, especially when facing a movie star who knew just about everything with looks and male appeal. That was just about to all change, new look, new life.

GInger flew the door open, just as Gilligan was walking by and lucky for him was wacked square in the face with the door. "Ow!"

"Oh hi Gilligan."

"Hi Ginger, say, why'd you have to hit me in the nose?"

"I just didn't see you."

"Ok, I'll see you around." The poor boy once again dragged himself off in pain.

She lead Eva out across the sandy pathways and towards the Howell's hut. "What does Mrs. Howell have for me? I don't think I'm one worth her time."

"Oh she'll love you! Don't worry there's mink coats and dresses and jewels! Oooh." Ginger squealed, "I can't help but get excited to see what Mrs. Howell has."

It just so happened that Mrs. Howell and her husband were lounging outside, soaking in whatever rays there were. "Lovey are those birds over there?"

"No no Thurston, those are girls. Ginger and Eva."

"Oh well, I wasn't-"

"Girls! Girls!" Mrs. Howell spoke over husband, "What can I do for you?"

Eva became very timid around these people, they both held so much power over money and the market. What wasn't there to be afraid of these two? "We've come for advice?"

"Advice, dear?"

Ginger smiled, "Yes, I think Eva might need a makeover."

On the corner of her eye, she could see Eva eyeing her, suspiciously in all aspects.

Mrs. Howell gave a quick look over of Eva, "Well perhaps we should focus on her hair. I think she needs a good dye. The professor might have a good recipe for a red hair dye."

"Red?" Both girls were seemingly shocked.

"Yes, red. Oh Thurston, don't you see a resemblance?" She cocked her head back toward her husband, looking for approval.

"Yes yes dear, I see it as much as you do." He said it with such low acknowledgement, rather paying attention to the radio announcer talking stocks.

"Now then ladies, shall we go see the darling professor?"

The professor squatted over a fizzing beaker of who-knows-what, a typical sight for the castaways. Mrs. Howell barged in, with her own manner of announcing her arrival. "Oh professor! We have a scientific request for you dear."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Howell." He turned to see the three women, "What can I do for you three?"

"You know that I enjoy that magical serum for my hair? The one that turns my hair to such a beautiful blonde?" Mrs. clasped her hands together.

"Why yes, do you need more?"

"Yes, but make it red."

"Red?"

"Yes, red. But not firetruck red, more like Ginger's shade."

The professor seemed puzzled, "This is for you Mrs. Howell?"

"Oh goodness no! It's for Eva!"

Eva smiled a bit, "If it's too much trouble..."

The professor understood exactly what was happening, "No trouble at all! In fact it will let me test a few new ingredients that I have found."

"How long will this take professor?" Ginger asked.

"Oh maybe a half of an hour. Possibly sooner, if you're doing this soon I suggest you style her hair first, then dye it." He turned back to his work, "I'll bring it out to you as soon as it's finished.

"Oh thank you professor." They all said in unison.

Midday was swinging around, Mrs. Howell and Ginger had strolled with Eva to the lagoon, they brought all the hair supplies they coud find. Along with them, Mary Ann and Lydia were lounging in the sand watching Eva get transformed into something new. "Alright, shorter, but not too short." Ginger was focusing hard on Eva.

"Guess on the length, I'd say try for your look, Ginger." Mary Ann suggested.

"Be careful dear." Mrs. Howell warned.

Ginger sighed, "I'm trying as best I can."

Eva frowned, "What's taking the professor so long?"

A piece of hair fell to her lap, she gasped at the sight of it.

"Something wrong? Ginger stopped.

"How much are you taking off?"

"Oh maybe a few inches...I think."

"You think?!"

At that moment the professor came walking down the path. "Hi professor!" Mary Ann smiled.

"Hi girls." He placed a bottle on the makeshift table next to Eva. "Well, here's that hair dye that you asked for. It should get Eva's hair the same shade as Ginger's. Oh, I almost forgot..." He set another bottle on the table, "...You'll need this to bleach her hair first. If there's any problems, just get me."

Lydia jumped, "Do you think you could make a brown version of that?"

Mrs. Howell looked to her, "Dear, you're already such a lovely girl. Why would you want to change your hair?"

"Just an experiment..." Lydia mumbled.

The professor nodded, "I can have it done soon." He sauntered back down the trail.

Ginger clipped away some more hair, "Almost done..."

Another snip, and a sigh of relief could be heard from her. "There, haircut is finished!"

Mrs. Howell gladly stepped in, "Ah yes, let us see how this mix works."

By the time the coloring was complete, Mary Ann, Lydia, and Ginger left to make dinner. Night was approaching. "My word.." Mrs. Howell marveled at this new beauty in front of her. Lydia's hair was already colored to brown, it was a faster process due to her already light color of hair.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Howell?" Eva asked anxiously.

"No, not at all. In fact, if it weren't for your glasses, I'd say you could pass as another Ginger Grant."

"You're just being kind."

"I don't think I'll be the only one saying that."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next week I won't be able to publish. I'm going on a trip and won't be back until the following week. Although, keep looking forward to two special chapters set in Eva's and Lydia's perspective. Happy reading! -C**

Chapter 5

"So girls? What's for dinner?" The skipper sat his hefty body on the ramshackle chair. "So far it's smelling good." He turned to Gilligan who sat down with him: "I bet Mary Ann has a coconut cream pie waiting for us too."

Lydia swooped out of the storage hut, shaking her newly darkened hair to try and attract the men's attention. It was one way to see if anything was working. "Oh hi Mary Ann!" She heard Gilligan say.

"I'm not Mary Ann." She retorted. "Far from it."

The skipper shifted his hat a bit, "Oh! We're sorry Lydia. You look so much like Mary Ann now."

"You think you could make a pie just like her?" Gilligan grabbed a banana and promptly stuffed it in his mouth. "That means we'd all get more pie.."

Skipper already irritated with that irritated with the idea, spoke up, "And what makes you think that, Gilligan?"

"Two Mary Ann's can make double the pie?" Gilligan braced himself for a hat slap.

Skipper had his arm raised, hat in hand ready to swat him.

"Oh Skipper, he's just harmlessly rambling."

Skipper froze, something was a bit too familiar with that phrase, "Say, that sure sounds a lot like Mary Ann." He glanced suspiciously at Lydia.

"That's just ridiculous."

"I don't know Skipper, she's really close to Mary Ann."

At that moment, another chipper voice approached from the storage hut. "Who's really close to me?"

"Hi Mary Ann," Gilligan paused to examine her, "For real this time."

"I'm pretty sure I'm real, Gilligan." Mary Ann playfully scolded Gilligan. "Now what's the fuss?"

Lydia swung around sharply, "These two are insisting that I am your 'twin.'"

It took a minute, but Mary Ann burst out in her signature squeak- laugh. It only covered the one fear Mary Ann held; to be replaced by someone who could talk, walk, and bake just like her. Although Lydia wasn't showing much desire to become 'Mary Ann' but there was certainly red flags around.

Gilligan changed the subject, as he usually did when the conversation seemed boring to him, "Well, Mary Ann, what's for dinner?"

"A real nice fish stew, fruit salad made by Lydia, and a nice coconut cream pie."

"Is it ready?"

"Not quite."

"Can you hurry, my mouth is watering?"

"I'll do my best Gilligan."

Ginger suddenly came stomping through the forest, excitedly as everyone could tell. "Get everyone around the table, I got something to show."

The skipper trotted off to gather the last two members, the professor and Mr. Howell. He returned in fair time with a grumpy looking Mr. Howell and a pretty content professor. "This better be good, Lovey." Mr. Howell muttered as he sat next to his wife.

She clasped her hands together with a marvelous shine in her eyes, "Now everyone, look at to the path."

Ginger, as showy and elegant as possible announced, "Introducing, the new and improved Eva!"

She flung the huge leaves she was holding, away, to reveal a familiar but unknown face. You could look at Eva and see such beauty so similar to Ginger's. The only difference was her humble stance, her personality restrained her from being the free show girl her new and improved self said.

Everyone dropped their jaws, Mr. Howell had to spit out his drink he was so baffled at this new woman.

"So?" Eva finally spoke.

"So what?" Skipper demanded.

"How do I look?"

He had to blink again, and rubbed his eyes. "More than beautiful, why you're basically Ginger!."

"Oh please, I can't be that good looking."

Ginger handed her a mirror, "Take a nice long look of yourself, and tell me that we don't match."

After a few moments she looked back up to Ginger, tears filled her eyes, "I'm you."

Ginger smiled, "Now all we have to do now, is teach you how to act."

Mary Ann and Lydia escaped the commotion and started grabbing out the plates and forks. "I have a question for you Mary Ann."

"Mhm, I'm listening."

"Do you think I am copying you?"

That was a tough question, Mary Ann could see it, but she was just too nice to Lydia. "No, not at all." She lied through her teeth.

"Oh great, because I'd like to make a few of those crop tops you have."

"Absolutely." The word rolled off her tongue in sheer pain, it only added another rock to her gut. "The stew is ready, I'm sure everyone's hungry now."

"I know I sure am." Lydia sighed. "All this cooking, and I forgot to eat lunch."


	6. Update

**A/N: I'm sorry to inform all of my readers that I'm not updating this week due to a trip I'm going on. Please expect a good next chapter though. :) Happy reading!**


	7. Update 2 (I'm so very sorry)

**A/N: I have good news and bad news. The good news, I have a job now (and finally)! The bad news is my publishing times, I'll be moving the day to Sunday's and updating once every two weeks. I'm so sorry, about the new delays and please bear with me. Thanks.**

 **Also expect an update this Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright! So I am (Kinda) back in business. If you read my update, you would have caught my latest news. But as a recap, I'm moving publish days to Sunday's and only once every two weeks. Please enjoy, and happy reading!**

A week had passed by, slowly but with mass confusion. Mostly caused by Gilligan and his tendency to mix the girls up.

"Hi Mary Ann!" He'd say passing by.

"Oh no, I'm Lydia."

"Oh alright." Gilligan continued a few paces only to run into Mary Ann. "Oh…..Lydia?"

"No this is Mary Ann."

It was all too much for the first mate.

"Gosh Mary Ann, you and Lydia sure look a like."

"I know," she crinkled her nose. "I'm a bit irritated."

They followed the trail for some time and chatted, "Mary Ann, why would you be irritated with someone being like you?"

She sighed, "Oh I don't know Gilligan. Maybe it's because she's not me. Lydia should find her own place in this world, with her own talents and gifts and looks."

"Mary Ann?"

"Yes Gilligan?"

"I may mix you and Lydia up, but there will always be one Mary Ann, and that's you." He smiled.

"That's so very sweet to say." Mary Ann scrunched up her shoulders in affection.

"Yeah, and nobody makes pie like you. That one today was delicious!"

Mary Ann halted, "I didn't make a pie today."

"You had to have. It tasted so good."

"Oh no Gilligan…"

She bolted down the path back to the huts, rage was burning in her. The professor sat with either Eva or Ginger, it was incredibly hard to tell those two apart now as well. "Professor!" Mary Ann let out a very mousey cry. "I cannot stand it anymore!"

He waved either Ginger or Eva off then closing his book and standing to face the irrational girl in front of him, "Mary Ann, what on earth are you talking about."

"That- That- That mimicking parrot I taught to cook!"

Glancing around to make sure nobody was watching, the professor lead the tear filled girl back into the woods and near the lagoon. "Mary Ann, please explain sensibly now."

"She's become me! Gilligan is noticing how so alike we are and I don't like it!" Mary Ann paused to take a breath, steadying herself on a rock. "She can bake pies better than me!"

At this point, the plan had progressed far beyond going back. All that was needed was a tiny push to get Eva and Lydia back to civilization. "Mary Ann, please hold on a bit more. We're almost to the point of rescue."

"But there will be two of us."

"Please Mary Ann, hold on. Just a bit longer." The professor placed his hands on Mary Ann's shoulders, "You can manage."

"But professor-"

He cut her off, "I think you need rest. Let me escort you back to the huts."

She uttered a last sound of protest before giving in. There seemed to be nothing left of Mary Ann, as if her own person was being stretched into a common household item, she was not just Mary Ann anymore.

As for the professor, Mary Ann and Lydia were the least of his problems.


End file.
